Elizabeth (AntiMagic Academy)
Summary Elizabeth is a powerful Ancient Witch, one of Valhalla's executives and the chairwoman of the European Shelter's West Side's Magic Academy's, representing the pure-blood faction that advocates for the supremacy of witches/sorcerers and the extermination of all non-magicals and demi-humans. Though once human, she became a vampire a thousand years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Elizabeth, Almighty Witch Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years Classification: Vampire, Ancient Witch, Valhalla Executive, Chairwoman Powers and Abilities: Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Attack Reflection, Teleportation via limited Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1 & 7) Attack Potency: At least Building level with magic (Able to fight Mari Nikaido, can easily destroy buildings and reduce an entire colosseum to sand) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Takeru Kusanagi on his God Hunter Form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class (A vampire's strength far surpasses humans, managed to blow Takeru Kusanagi away on his Witch Hunter Form and fought him on his incomplete God Hunter Form) Durability: At least Building level with magic (Stopped Mari Nikaido's regular spells with ease, Mari would need to use Aurora Gate to break through her defenses, traded blows with Takeru Kusanagi on incomplete God Hunter Form) Stamina: High, as an Ancient Witch and Vampire Elizabeth has a lot of magic power Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with magic spells Standard Equipment: Flying throne, spirit silver knife, magic nails Intelligence: High, expert witch who has lived more than a thousand years and can be considered a genius in the field of magic Weaknesses: Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Elizabeth is a witch, a former human that can use magic. Her attribute is the Ancient attribute known as "Almighty", a versatile attribute that allows her to use all non-Ancient attributes like Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Earth, Wind, Darkness, Light, Holy, Unholy, Cut, Thrust, Strike, etc. Elizabeth can modify her operative procedures in the spot to make them more effective against certain attributes. For example, when facing Mari Nikaido she used darkness spells (the weakness of light attribute magic) and further made them resistant to light magic, cutting the effectiveness of Mari's attacks by about half. *'Phalaris Bull:' A spell based on an infamous torture device. A magic circle appears beneath the enemy. Upon activation a wall with countless small holes appears around the target, trapping them. The victim is then blasted with high temperatures and hot steam. *'Quietus' (属性崩壊クワイタス (クワイタス) lit. "Property Collapse"): Multiple magical circles of different colors appear around Elizabeth, where the circles intermingle the color changes to purplish-red. Upon Elizabeth triggering the spell, the deployed magical circles shatter, creating a small purplish-red light which is a solidified mass of magical attributes in front of her. This ball, which mixes all normal magical attributes, including the ones that repel each other, causes tremendous destruction when it makes contact with a target. The explosion caused by the spell can cover an entire colosseum, leaving a huge crater as if a meteorite had fallen. The explosion only subsides around a minute after the initial detonation. *'Daidalus' (拒絶の翼 (ダイダロス) lit. "Wings of Rejection"): Elizabeth creates black wings which wrap around her body to protect her. As a Darkness attribute spell, it is effective against light-type attacks. *'Hades Claw:' Pitch black enormous darkness appears on Elizabeth's hands, forming claws. The claws can be further shaped into sickles. *'Dies Iræ' (荒れ狂う鎮魂歌 (デイエス・イレ) lit. "Raging Requiem"): Countless magical circles appear around Elizabeth and her opponent, each of them holding a different magical property. Elizabeth can trigger the spell by hitting the floor with her heel. Upon activation, all magical circles will start shooting magical Bullets. A Bullet is a basic offensive magic spell, but the magic density of the Bullets used for this spell several times greater than a normal bullet, which combined with their speed, the individual attributes and effects and the fact that they attack from all directions simultaneously makes for a terrifying combination. This omnidirectional barrage lasts for a long time. *'Alice Mirror' (合わせ鏡の終着点 (アリスミラー) lit. "Opposite Mirror's Meeting Point"): Elizabeth summons an enormous magical circle in front of her that releases a mirror-like shine. The circle has the ability to reflect magic. While not as effective against opponents that use complex operative procedures, it is very easy for it to reflect simple waves of magical power. *'Elemental Breath' (極彩の霧 (エレメンタルブレス) lit. "Colorful Fog"): Elizabeth creates an enormous magical circle. Alongside said circle a colorful fog appears. This fog is made out of magic particle grains of different colors. Each individual grain is its own separate spell and has its own operative procedure, so cutting through or absorbing a particle doesn't affect the rest of the fog. The fog corrodes everything it touches. If breathed in, it will ravage the insides of the target. Elizabeth is immune to the effects of this fog. *'Cannons:' Elizabeth creates countless magical circles that shoot pillars of various colored-lights. These cannons can shoot using magic of any common attribute like Fire, Water, Darkness or Light, and also can use the derivate properties of the attributes. *'Flame Pillars:' Elizabeth can make several flame pillars erupt from the ground with a wave of her fan. The flame pillars will move and swing to attack the enemy as if they were snakes. *'Wall:' Elizabeth can make defensive magic walls of various attributes, like Darkness or Light. *'Lightning Cage:' Elizabeth can restrain a target with an electric current that wraps around their body, shocking anyone that tries to help them. She can further move around the trapped victim and make them float in the air. *'Teleportation:' Elizabeth can distort space to teleport a target to another location. Vampire Form: Elizabeth can shed her magical makeup and reveal her vampire form, where her pupils and whites invert colors, sharp fangs peek from within her lips and her skin becomes paler and eerily cracked up. As she's not a true ancestor and only became a vampire after being born, her real flesh beneath the makeup is purple and continuously rotting. Elizabeth can also lengthen her nails at will to use her claws as weapons. *'Claw Arts—Bloody Dance' (血界の舞 (ブラツデイダンス) lit. "Bloody World's Dance"): A storm of claw strikes. Spirit Silver Knife: A knife made out of spirit silver, an anti-magic material that is very effective against undead creatures and can damage and destroy souls. Nails: Elizabeth's nails include a Magical Heritage that nullifies a physical impact and returns it back at the attacker to a certain extent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Claw Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8